Getaway
by Bevy
Summary: Finally! an update Bulma wants to go on a vacation w her family and Vegeta comes along.
1. the plan

Declaimer: Blaa blaa blaa I don't own DBZ yada yada yada. Who cares? Right? So read on.  
  
GETAWAY  
by Bevy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Bulma sat in her livingroom looking out the window. 'This is such a beautiful day,' she thought to herself, 'the sun is bright, the sky is blue and it's warm as can be. Seems like a waste to just sit here and watch it pass by. I wonder if Dad would mind me taking the day off.'  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Yes, what, what's wrong Bulma?" Dr. Breifs said as he ran into the room, almost falling tring to get through the door. Kitty was looking alittle worried, too.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if I could have the day off, is all."  
  
"That's it! From the way you were screaming, I'd swear that those androids were here NOW! *sigh* A day off, huh? Sounds good to me. I've been meaning to take a break. Where did you want to go?"  
  
"Well, I haven't really gotten that far yet. How 'bout the beach?"  
  
"The beach, huh?" Pretending to be in deep thought, Dr. Breifs put his hand on his chin and rested his elbow on his arm. "Why not? I think a little sun and surf will do us all some good."  
  
"Augh! Dad, gross! I just got a picture of you in surf trunks. EEEuuuu."  
  
Giving a slight chuckle, he quickly turned to a worried look.  
  
"Dad, I was just joking. I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?"  
  
"No, Bulma. I was just thinking of a problem with your plan."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Oh, HIM!"  
  
After a few moments Vegeta walked in looking like he had just gone through a war zone which, in a since, was somewhat true. With his training gear in shambles, he walked into the livingroom, stoped three feet from the doorway, slamed the door, turned to face Bulma (who's still faced out towards the window) with a scorn look on his face, and said...  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
'He's been here for a year, you'd think he'd know my name by now!' she thought to herself, very happy she did so.  
  
"Woman, that damn machine of yours broke again."  
  
"Well, Vegeta, (emphasis on the "geta") it wouldn't break if you'd stop breaking it!"  
  
"What!? Woman, if I had half the mind I'd..."  
  
"You'd what?"  
  
"Interrupt me again and I'll show you."  
  
"Now, now children. Let's be nice, " Dr. Breifs said hoping that Vegeta wouldn't get too mad at him for calling him a child or telling him what to do, "Now I think tensions are running a bit high lately so lets all blow off some steam, shall we?"  
  
"Fine with me," Vegeta said, "I've been wanting to kill something or someone anyway."  
  
"Oh. Well, actually Vegeta I was talking about a vacation."  
  
"VACATION!"  
  
"AH! Dear, where did you come from?" a very surprised Dr. said to his very excited wife.  
  
"Oh I was in the kitchen, Dear, but what's this about a vacation?" her excitement building as she pondered on the idea.  
  
"It's nothing mom, just a chance to take a break and relax."  
  
"Yes," clearing his throught, "we were hoping everyone could go. Including you, Vegeta, if you want to of course." Dr Breifs said, "We're not going to force you to come if you don't want to."  
  
Vegeta gave a slight *humph* sound and thought about his situation. If he stayed he would have to fend for himself which, in a "normal" situation wouldn't bother him, but this wasn't a normal situation. Who would fix the gravity chamber if...when it broke? And who would cook for him? Those were two things he was not good at and he knew it.  
  
But, if he went, he would have to 'put up with that God-forsaken woman!' Well, that was enough. He made his choice.  
  
"Fine, I'll go."  
  
"Really?!" the whole room said in unison, all very surprised.  
  
"Yes, I could use a break myself." he said with a smirk on his face. Actually, he knew that if he went Bulma would be SO caught up in having fun that she would leave him alone. Plus, if she did try to bother him with her petty problems, he could just fly away to a nice sucluded spot.  
  
"OK then," Dr. Breifs said, still in a daze as Vegeta moved up the stairs to his room, "we'll leave day-after-tomorrow. That should give us enough time to get ready."  
  
"Fine with me, " Vegeta said almost to his door, "And Bulma,"  
  
"Huh?" 'Wow, he knows my name!' "Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"Fix that blasted MACHINE!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"Ohh...DAMN HIM!" 


	2. getting ready

Declaimer: If you didn't see the first one, TUFF.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Day of the trip:  
  
"MOM, there isn't enough room for my stuff!" Bulma said as she looked at the overpacked van (and not mini either).  
  
"Oh! Well, dear, maybe you shouldn't pack so much. We ARE only going to be gone for a couple of days, you know." Mrs. Breifs said from the doorway.  
  
"I know, but I want to be sure I have enough."  
  
"HONEY, HAVE YOU SEEN MY RASOR?" Dr. Breifs shouted from inside the house.  
  
"IT'S IN THE BATHROOM, DEAR."  
  
"Are you sure bacause I looked ther before and WOW! Bulma, is that all YOUR stuff?" he said, holding on to the doorway and his wife to keep from falling down.  
  
"Yeah, thats all mine. Mom thinks it's too much, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, um..." straiting up and clearing his throught, "I think she's right. After all, this wouldn't be a family trip if the family can't fit in the car."  
  
"I suppose your right. Well, I guess I'm gona have to decide what stays and what goes."  
  
"OK, honey," Mrs. Breifs said, "but try to hurry, I'd like to leave soon, OK?"  
  
"OK Mom."  
  
Five Hours Later:  
  
"OK, I think I'm about done." Bulma said, looking at her work with great pride. She had managed to cut her 10 suitcases down to 5. She still had all her essentuals (make-up, shoes, swim wear and such) but she did have to give up some of her favorite things (bath beads, enscents and a few choice perfumes not to mention a whole weeks worth of clothes). 'I can't help it if I can't decide what to wear till I wear it. But they were sacrifices for the greater good. A whole week on the beach. Just me and my family.'  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"And him."  
  
Bulma walked downstairs to the livingroom expecting to see, and not disappointed, Vegeta standing there with his gear all torn up and a look on his face that could scare a child, adult and old man, but not Bulma.  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
'What's with this 'woman' thing.' "Yes Vegeta?" half-way singing it because she knew what was wrong.  
  
"That damn machine broke AGAIN. Why can't you fix it right?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the way I fix it. Haven't you heard of 'Operator Error'?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Nothing Vegeta. Like I said before, I wouldn't have to fix it if you'd stop breaking it."  
  
"Woman..."  
  
"And stop calling me WOMAN. I have a name, you know."  
  
"I'll use your name whin I feel like it, when you treat me with respect and when you stop INTERRUPTING me!"  
  
"I'll treat you with respect when you diserve IT."  
  
"Woman, I swear, one day I will shut you up for good."  
  
"HAH!" Bulma laughed, "No you won't."  
  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because I'm the only one who can fix 'that damn machine' for you." Actually, that was a lie. Her father could fix it, after all he was the one who built it, but she had Vegeta convinced of the contrary.  
  
Vegeta hissed silently to himself.  
  
"Say what you want Vegeta, but you know I'm right."  
  
"That machine won't save you forever, Woman."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"OK, is everbody ready to go?" Dr. Breifs said as he came in from his lab. He had to do something while Bulma was re-organizing her things.  
  
"Yeah Dad, I just have to put my stuff in the car." she left to get her things.  
  
"OK Bulma. How 'bout you My Boy, are you ready?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the docter harshly. Dr. Breifs jumped back in fear. Vegeta gave a small smirk and headed toward his room.  
  
"First, I'll change. Then we'll go."  
  
"OK, Vegeta. Whatever you say." the doc said.  
  
Afew minutes later:  
  
"OK, everything is packed, tank is full (something done while Bulma did her thing) and what else?" Dr. Breifs said in the livingroom.  
  
"I can't think of anything." Bulma said.  
  
"Neither can I." Mrs. Breifs added.  
  
"OK then, if we're not missing anything lets go."  
  
"WWOOO HOOO! We're going to the beach, we're going to the beach..." Bulma and Mrs. Breifs sang while they danced.  
  
"Oh goodie." Vegeta said sarcastically to himself.  
  
"All right, come on. We're off." Dr. Breifs closed the door when everyone was out and locked it. "Lets get in the car. Vegeta. Bulma. You two ride in the back."  
  
"What! You want me to sit next to him?" Bulma cried.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm driving, your mother gets car sick if she sits in the back, ((work with me on this ok)) so it's only logical that you two sit in the back."  
  
"But Dad."  
  
"No buts Bulma. Now its a five hour drive, if we don't get stuck in traffic, so you two had better be nice."  
  
"Tell that to Vegeta." she whispered to herself.  
  
Vegeta's hearing was better than her's because he's sayin so he heard he and let her know with a fierce look that she just brushed away. Bulma opened the door to the van and moved to get in but was cut off by Vegeta, who got in first. 'This is going to be a long ride.' 


	3. road trip

Chapter 3 Road Trip  
  
****************  
  
"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" asked Dr. Briefs after he was in the car. "Yes, dear" "Yeah, dad, lets go!" "Humf!" "OK! We're off!" and with that the whole Briefs crew, and Vegeta, were off to the beach.  
  
Hour 1:  
  
"Dad, can I turn on the radio?" asked Bulma as she leaned forward to reach the dials on the radio.  
  
"Sure Bulma."  
  
"Cool," and with that Bulma pushed the button to turn the radio on and with a sudden BOOM the whole car jumped, along with it's occupaints, a foot into the air.  
  
"BULMA, WHAT IS THAT?" asked the good doctor.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"WHAT IS THAT STUFF THAT YOU PUT ON? ARE YOU TRING TO MAKE ME DEAF?"  
  
"AM I TRING TO MAKE YOU DEAD?"  
  
"DEAF, BULMA, DEAF."  
  
"OH, NO I'M NOT TRING TO MAKE YOU DEAF. ISN'T THIS SONG GREAT!."  
  
"WHAT IS IT CALLED DEAR?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
"ITS CALLED 'SK8ER BOI' BY AVRIL LAVIGNE. ITS MY FAVORITE SONG."  
  
"THAT'S NICE DEAR. DO YOU THINK YOU COULD TURN IT..." Mrs Briefs was cut off, however, by a small explosion from the radio. There was complete silence. Everyone then turned to see Vegeta with his index finger pointed directly at the radio.  
  
"You stupid MONKEY. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Bulma asked, furious.  
  
"You don't have to yell now, woman, I can hear you just fine."  
  
"I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO. THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SONG, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT?"  
  
"Listen, woman. I'm going to ignore the fact that you just insulted my race, and not kill you right now, but rember this, I am the Prince of Saiyins, the greatest race in the Universe, and I will not stand for you to insult them AGAIN, do you underSTAND?"  
  
"... ... ..." Bulma could say nothing. Not necesseraly because she was scared, but mind you she was, but because he was right. His entire race was taken out, save him and Goku, and she just insulted them. She knew better than that.  
  
"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'."  
  
And that was it, for the next hour not a word was spoken from anyone. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs said nothing to keep from causing a bad situation to go worse, Bulma said nothing because she felt horrible and Vegeta said nothing because he was so mad. So the car was silent.  
  
Hour 2:  
  
Now, readers, this hour of driving was also spent in silence. But not nessecerly because of what happened earlier. No, that incident was forgotten. This time it was silent because the car was in deep thought.  
  
Dr. Briefs was busy deciding which nick-nakes he was going to use to make his whosie-whatsit work better.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was thinking... well, its really hard to decide what Mrs. Briefs was thinking, she jumps around so much. Plus, there are just things that the rest of humanity should and will never know.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, was thinking about what she was going to do when she got to the beach. Most of her thoughts consisted of partying, swimming, partying, flirting with some overly-hunky guys, partying, tanning, partying and SHOPING. (hehe, gotta love her style of thinking)  
  
Vegeta was busy thinking about many things but they all can be sumed up into one very important word. I'll give you three guesses... (first guess: not training)... (second guess: no, not reaching super-sayin, although that is close)... ready. OK. If you guessed Goku, your right. Even though all of those other things did cross his mind, it all originated from Goku.  
  
'Vegeta, your a damn fool. One reason you went on this trip is the first place was to relax. But how can I relax when I know that Kakorrot is out there somewhere, becoming stronger than me? Surpassing his own level of power with every punch, every kick. How the hell am I supposed to relax when I, the Prince of all Sayins, am being supassed by the son of a third- class SERVANT?'  
  
As Vegeta thought about it, his anger grew. And with that las thought, he was so mad he slamed his fist right into his side of the van, makeing it tip slightly off its wheels.  
  
"What was that," asked Dr. Briefs, "an earthquake?"  
  
"Yeah, it's called Vegeta." Bulma said crossly.  
  
"Oh, well, *uhem* Vegeta," Dr. Briefs asked as he fixed his glasses back onto his face after they had slipped, "are you OK my boy?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"OK, if your sure."  
  
"I SAID I'm fine."  
  
"Right, OK, sorry."  
  
Bulma looked over at Vegeta with concern on her face. 'I hope he dosen't act like this when we're at the beach. He'll ruin my fun. I wonder what got him so mad.' She decided not to ask and went back to thinking about what she was going to do at the beach.  
  
Hour 3:  
  
"Oh Man! What's the deal with all this traffic, " Bulma whinned, "There's cares backed up for miles and were at a stand-still. It's going to take at least another two hours to get there."  
  
"Bulma, now just calm down," Dr. Briefs said, "I know you were looking forward to getting there soon, but theres nothing we can do."  
  
"I know, but still, I'd like to get there sometime befor the next millinum."  
  
After a few minutes of Bulma's whinning, Vegeta had had enough. (By the way, during the elapsed time, say........ three minutes, they had moved about six inches.)  
  
"Move!" Vegeta said in more of a demanding tone than a requestful one.  
  
"Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm going to get us out of this mess so that I don't have to listen to our incessont whinning any more." With that he lammed the door to the van shut. Just a few seconds later the van tipped to one side (with a very loud 'YELP' from Bulma), then it straitened out. Then, suddenly...  
  
"Dad look! We're flying!"  
  
"Oh my, " Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
They flew with record speed over the thousandsof cars. Everyone stuck their heads out of their windows in amazement to see the unbelievebly strange site that was above them. Mouthes droped and eyes just about came out of their sockets. A small man was carring a van that was three times his size, which in itself would be amazing enough to cause some comotion, but to top it off, they were FLYING! The construction workers, which were the cause of the hold-up, stoped talking to eachother as they sat on their butts and looked up in the sky at this phenomonon passed by them.  
  
"Well, now thats something you dont see everyday." one old-man worker said.  
  
Vegeta set the van down on the side of the road when he had cleared the traffic.  
  
"WOW, Vegeta," Bulma said, "That was awsome. I guess it wasn't such a bad idea to take you with us, after all."  
  
Her answer was a light *humph* as Vegeta got back into the van.  
  
"OK, well, lets get going." Dr. Briefs said as he put the car into drive and started off.  
  
Hour 4:  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, Bulma, we are not there yet." said Dr. Briefs.  
  
5 min. later:  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, Bulma." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
5 min. later:  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, Bulma. Not yet."  
  
(p.s.- Vegeta was starting to get ticked)  
  
5 min. later:  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, Bulma."  
  
(getting madder)  
  
5 min. later:  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, not yet Bulma."  
  
(starting to get angry)  
  
5 min. later:  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
(tapping-his-finger-to-get-control angry now)  
  
5 min. later:  
  
"Are we there YET?"  
  
"N-"  
  
(can't-take-it-anymore angry)  
  
"WOMAN, HE JUST SAID THAT WE WEREN'T THERE YET, SO STOP ASKING."  
  
"I CAN ASK IF I WANT TO, VEGETA!"  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN ASKING FOR HALF AN HOUR NOW! YOU'LL KNOW WHEN WE'RE THERE BECAUSE WE'LL BE THERE."  
  
"WELL, MAYBE, I JUST FEEL LIKE ASKING."  
  
"WELL, IF YOU ASK AGAIN, I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER SPEAK ANOTHER WORD, AGAIN."  
  
"Is that a threat, mister?"  
  
"I don't make threats, woman, I make promises. And I keep them."  
  
"Well," Bulma said in a very matter-of-fact tone, "you just rember, mister Prince-of-all-Sayins, that I am the one who makes sure that you can use your presious gravity camber so that you can become mister-big-and-bad- super-sayin. So if you kill me, who is going to fix it for you when you break it? Huh? And don't even say that you won't break it because it is phiscally impossible for you not to."  
  
"I don't need you as much as you think, woman."  
  
"Sure you don't, Vegeta. Just keep telling yourself that and you might actually start beliving it."  
  
*Humph* was the only answer that she got. The rest of the trip was fairly quiet.  
  
Hour 5: (Finally)  
  
"Finally, we're here!" Bulma yelled as they pulled up infrount of the hotel where they would be staying. "I can't believe we're finally here. Wow, Dad, you sure didn't spare any expence did you? Look at this place, it's huge! How much did this place cost?"  
  
"Lets see, I ordered 3 suiets so it was alittle more than $350 a night."  
  
"Wow, that's really cheap for three suiets."  
  
"I know, now lets go and check in with the desk."  
  
Inside:  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE OUR ROOMS?" Bulma roared.  
  
"I'm s-sorry, miss, but there's nothing I can do. Someone else has already bought two of the rooms you wanted." the scared little clirk told her.  
  
"How is that possible, I already paid for them." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"I know, sir," the now calm clerk remarked, "but the people that took them offered triple what we charge."  
  
"Oh, well, we can't blame them there, can we, dear?" Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Well, that's great, but what about our rooms?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, we can give you two of our lower class rooms on the lower floors. And we can give you your money back to make up the difference." the clerk offered the idea in an optimistic tone, hoping it would please Bulma so she wouldn't be angry anymore.  
  
"That's a fair deal," Dr. Briefs noted to himself, "what do you think, Bulma, is that ok?"  
  
*Sigh* "I guess so, but who's going down there?" Bulma looked at her mom and dad and thought about the situation. 'I guess Mom and Dad woldn't let me sleep in the one suiet we have left, would they?' The lookes on their faces told her the answer was no. "Right, " she said in a drag tone, "stupid question. Well, lets go get our stuff." 


	4. seeing the sites

*****Please Read This*****  
  
This is in regard to my last chapter. Apparently there was some confusion as to who was sleeping in what room in the hotel. Let me explain. When Dr. Briefs ordered the rooms, he reserved 3 suites! Yes, three (he got them on one of those internet sites that can get them real cheap). Anyway, the hotel resold two of the suites so there was only one left. They then gave the Briefs clan two of their lower class rooms (one person per room), but they kept the one suite which the Mr. and Mrs. kept (got all that). So now, our favorite people are now in two different rooms, but not to worry, I got it fixed so that it is still very interesting.  
  
Sorry 'bout the confusion, I fixed it so maybe it's not too bad now. Loves a lot, Bevy  
  
*****Thanks*****  
  
Chapter 4 Seeing the Sites  
  
*****************************  
  
"You know, Vegeta, *uh* you could give me a hand." Bulma said, very worn out.  
  
"I'm not the one that brought all of that useless junk."  
  
"This stuff is not useless. I'll need everything here, *uh* sometime or another."  
  
*Humph* was all she got as an answer. Not that she was asking a question but still, it was nice to talk to someone.... but than again it was Vegeta she was talking to.  
  
"You could be a little bit happier. We are on vacation, after all."  
  
Another *humph* was heard from her companion as they arrived at their rooms.  
  
"I think this is it '34C', yeah that's my room and yours is '36C' so we're right next door to each other. Great." She said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
So Bulma opened her door and walked into her room, set her things on her bed and examined the layout of her temporary home. It was standard size, perfect for one person, one queen-size bed, and a mid-sized (according to Bulma's standards) closet in the middle of the room, plus the one in the wall.  
  
"Not too shabby. I've even got another door. Must be to Vegeta's room. *Ha* Like I'll ever use that thing (wink, wink). Hum, I should probably put my stuff away..., buuutttt I'd really like to get some shopping in before sundown. I'll go ask mom if she wants to come. Yeah! Great idea, Bulma."  
  
So she grabbed her purse and went out the door, closing it behind her. Then, she turned to Vegeta's door to find him still standing there, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"...."  
  
"What?"  
  
".... I can't get in." he said plainly as ever.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He showed her the card to her room.  
  
"Oh, you could have just asked. I'd have told you how to do it."  
  
"I know." he said, not trying to be nice.  
  
And without saying anything, she swiped his card and let him into his room. Had he not had the ability to kill her on the spot, she'd have called him a bastard just then.  
  
"There you go."  
  
"*humph*" Vegeta looked down at her to see her purse in hand. He didn't know much about human customs, but he did know that when she had that puny little thing, it usually meant she was leaving. For a long, long time. "Where are you going?" he asked, not bothering to sound like he cared.  
  
"Shopping with mom."  
  
That meant she'd be gone for a very, very, very, very, very long, long, long, long, long, lo- you get the picture.  
  
"Fine." With that he entered his room and shut the door in her face.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
So she went up to her mom's suite and asked if she wanted to come along with her, all the while noting to herself how much nicer their room was and was very disappointed that she didn't have one herself.  
  
"Sure honey, I'll go with you. You wanna come, too, dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked in her sunniest bit-of-cheery voice.  
  
"Um... why not?" said Dr. Briefs.  
  
"Great! Lets go." said Bulma.  
  
So they left the hotel and started walking down the street (they walked on Bulma's insistence). The hotel was on the outskirts of the city so they had to walk for some time before they saw anything that really caught Bulma's eye. But, when they got into the city, oh boy, did she have a hay-day. There were miles upon miles of clothing shops, candy stores, Baskin Robbins', and restaurants.  
  
At first they just did some window shopping (or should I say Bulma just did some window shopping) moving from window to window, gazing into each and wishing that they (let it be known that from this time on the word "they" refers to Bulma, unless other wise stated :p ) had enough money to buy all of it. But soon after, window shopping wasn't enough. So they (all of them) went into a very fancy dress shop where Bulma had seen a very nice little-blue dress that caught her eye.  
  
"Man, look at this thing. Yamcha would drop dead if he saw me in this. Wonder how much it is." She looked. "WHOAW, too much for me. Way too much. *uhg* She had to turn the tag over, that's how much it was. She decided to look through the other racks and find something else that was a little more in her price range.  
  
As she walked, she headed to the back of the store where something shinny caught her eye. It was a small, halter-top dress, coming only about to, what she assumed, her mid-thigh; dark purple in color, almost black, with sparkles on it so that it looked like the night sky. Bulma was speechless.  
  
"Wow!" was all she could muster up. "How much is it? I bet it too much. ... ... No, it's just in my price range. $150, not too bad." So, Bulma took the dress, without even trying it on first and paid for it. She and her parents then left the shop and went on their way.  
  
"I can't believe this dress. Yamcha is going to FREAK when he sees me in it. OOHHH I can't wait!" she said.  
  
*******  
  
As the day went on, Bulma found her pleasure in buying more clothes and some killer shoes to match her dress, dark purple sandals that looked as if they belonged in her closet and on her feet, of course. Her parents just tagged along and gave her moral support when she needed a second opinion on a shirt or pair of pants. The day had seemed to have flown by when Bulma noticed that the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"How long have we been gone? Wow, almost all day! I guess we had better start getting back. Who knows what Vegeta has done to the place? Hope it's still there."  
  
"You know, Bulma, I don't think you give Vegeta enough credit." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"What do you mean, Dad?"  
  
"Well, I know that Vegeta has done some things that were a little unethical, "  
  
"You're tellin' me! He tried to destroy the Earth, gain immortality and kill Goku! 'Unethical' is hardly a phrase I would use to describe what he did."  
  
"BUT, that doesn't mean that he hasn't changed. I doubt very seriously that when given the choice, Vegeta would choose wrong."  
  
"Sure Dad. Whatever." No sooner had the words left her mouth; Bulma noticed something out of the corner of her eye. To the average person it would have been nothing strange, but to Bulma it was very strange indeed. According to Bulma's mind, she saw what looked like Yamcha's wild hair style standing next to a very pretty blonde and poofy hair style. 'That's impossible! Yamcha is out training with Tien. He wouldn't do such a thing.' And that was it. The thought was pushed out of her mind and never came to the surface again for the rest of the day.  
  
On the way back to the hotel, Bulma had decided that they should take a "short cut," at least that's what she told her parents. In reality she knew that it was a whole half hour longer than the route they took before, but she still wanted to see a part of the city she was very interested in. She had read about a very popular night club in a magazine Chi-chi had given her one time. She wanted to see if it was everything that the article said it was.  
  
When they passed it, at first Bulma wasn't that impressed with it. She had been to a lot of night clubs with Yamcha before and this one didn't seem to be much different. It was a little one-story building with a blue, neon sign that read "The Midnight Dream." 'Doesn't look like much. Oh well, if I've learned one thing, it's to never judge a night club by its exterior.'  
  
When they finally reached the hotel, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs said their goodnights to their daughter and retreated to their room. Bulma also made her way to her room, with all of her bags in hand, about six in all. She had some trouble opening her door, but finally succeeded and dropped all her things on the floor and plopped onto the bed. 'I wonder what Vegeta was doing the whole time I was gone. I bet he missed his precious Gravity Chamber.' And with that she fell asleep. 


	5. peace, quiet and fun

Chapter 5 Peace, Quiet and Fun  
  
*********  
  
'God, I'm bored! I could use that Gravity Chamber right now,' Vegeta said as he paced around his room. 'At least that damn woman isn't here to kill me with her nonsense.'  
  
It had been about 20 minutes since Bulma had left Vegeta in his room, but for a Saiyin who is used to training or eating 24/7, twenty minutes can last a life time.  
  
'This is ridiculous. I'm getting out of here before I go insane.' Vegeta went to the window, opened it, and jumped out into the open sky. He flew over the city, while briefly hearing the "oooohhhh's" and "aaaaahhhhh's" from the city dwellers as he passed by, and headed toward the sea.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes as he felt the salty sea air blast across his face as he flew across the ocean. 'This is much better than that God forsaken house I was in. I don't have that stupid woman yelling at me for breaking that confounded machine or her fool-of-a-mother nagging me about how much I eat. God, what I wouldn't give to shut the both of them up!' Vegeta then thought of Dr. Briefs, 'I wonder how that man remained sane with those two around all the time?' He chuckled to himself. 'He probably locked himself in his lab. No wonder he's such a frigin' genius.' Vegeta laughed again.  
  
He flew for hours, not knowing where he was going and not really caring. He let his thoughts drift, thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. Suddenly, he spotted something over the horizon, an island. Increasing his speed, he reached it in no time. It was a small island; compared to most he'd seen, but not so small that if a person took a single step they reached the other side. The beaches were white and the trees lush and green. Vegeta smelled the air. It smelled like coconuts, salt and. flesh, animal flesh. He smiled to himself. 'Finally, some fun.'  
  
He ran off into the direction of the smell, his keen senses picking it up with no trouble. He moved stealthily through the forest, moving fast but quietly. The smell got stronger. He slowed down; he didn't want to catch his prey too quickly. He wanted to savor the feel of the hunt, a feeling that he had almost forgotten. He could smell his prey only a few feet away from him. He hid behind a tree and looked around. There it was! A humongous boar, the largest he had ever seen, was standing in the middle of a clearing, eating. Vegeta smiled, 'This should be fun.'  
  
Vegeta lunged at the boar, yelling his battle cry. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, the boar had smelled him and was ready. It ran as fast as it could away from Vegeta. He followed after it. Now, let me remind the reader that despite the fact that Vegeta is not yet a Super Saiyin, he could have easily taken the boar down without any problems, but like I said before, he wanted to enjoy the hunt, even though he was holding back. So he chased after the boar, going fast enough to keep up with it and not overtake it, not yet, at least.  
  
The boar, mean while, was using tactical instinct to out maneuver Vegeta. He soon discovered, however, that it was doing him no good. Vegeta was still on his tail (please excuse the pun). But not knowing what else to do the boar continued with its zigzag path through the woods. Vegeta, growing bored, decided to play a little with his prey. He fired an energy blast, purposely missing the boar. This angered the beast and it made an about-face heading strait into Vegeta. He merely laughed. 'I think I made it mad,' he said to himself sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta jumped high into the air when the boar reached him, but a second too late. When he reached midair he looked at his leg, which was bleeding. The boar had cut him while he was jumping! 'So, you're a tuff guy, huh?' He looked back down at the boar who was staring up at him. If Vegeta didn't know better, he could have sworn that the boar was smiling at him! 'Cocky are we? Well now, I'll fix that.' He fired another energy blast at it, again just missing it. The boar ran off again and he followed it.  
  
This, attacking each other at intervals then running off, continued for hours. After, what seemed to Vegeta, no time at all the boar ran into a cave. Vegeta landed outside the entrance. "Come out, come out where ever you are," he sang, "You can't hide in there forever, you coward. Ha ha ha. I guess you finally got tired of our little game, huh? Well, I'm just going to have to come in there and kill you. Ready or not, here I come." He laughed as he entered the cave. After a few paces he was having trouble seeing, so he concentrated a small energy ball in the palm of his hand and continued walking through the dark and gloomy cave.  
  
"*Ugh* This place is disgusting," he said as he looked at the guck on the walls of the cave, "You really should fire your house keeper, not to mention your decorator," he yelled to the boar, that he still could not see, laughing. Vegeta looked into the darkness and spotted two bright dots staring at him. 'Heh, so there you are.' He charged up his power preparing to end this hunt here and now. Suddenly, he saw three more pairs of dots looking at him. Confused, he intensified the light in his hand and saw that behind his prey was his prey's family. A smaller boar, which Vegeta assumed was the mother, was standing behind her husband ready to strike Vegeta down. Behind her were two babies, each looking scared out of their wits.  
  
Vegeta prepared to fire the energy he held in his hand but hesitated. He stared at the two baby boars, looked them right in the eyes, and could sense their fear. He wondered how it was possible for them to know what was about to happen. Then he saw the look in the father's eyes. He was prepared to die to protect his family and Vegeta couldn't help but admire that. For some reason he could not figure out he lowered his hand and smiled. "You live to see another day, my friend. But don't worry; I'll be back for you later." The boar, at least Vegeta thinks he did, bowed his head. Vegeta turned around and left the cave.  
  
The sky was a bright rainbow of yellow, orange, red, purple and blue when Vegeta left the cave. He took his time and walked in the direction of the city to the beach. He took flight, going an easy speed, back to the hotel. He watched the sky turn a dark blue, and then go black as he flew. He reached his open window, went inside and fell onto his bed. His things remained on the floor, just where he left them. Nothing had changed, but he hardly took notice. He went to his bed, fell on to it and breathed out a sigh. His mind went blank as he fell asleep. 


End file.
